Even After All These Years, It's Still My Job
by TeamCastiel1997
Summary: SEQUEL to It's My Job. Camille finds herself in a strange place with people she knew when she was alive. How will she adjust to living this new way, and will she be reunited with her family? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Even After All These Years, It's Still My Job

**A/N: Sequel to It's My Job. If you haven't read that, then this will not make sense.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SPN or its characters.**

The last thing I remember was being surrounded by my family in front of a warehouse. The stand-off with Lucifer ended with a knife being plunged into my stomach. After that I can't remember much. Shortly after my demise, I was brought to by a blinding white light and two soft voices. One was distinctly female and the other, male. The male voice was slightly familiar, but I couldn't recognize the person fully. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a meadow full of dark purple Mini Calla Lilies. The grass was soft to the touch and the warm sun washed over my body. I could hear birds chirping and the was the soft sound of a small waterfall. In a way, it was what I would describe as my own personal heaven. I noticed the two figures standing at the edge of the meadow, so I walked over to them. There was a petite woman looking to be about 5 foot 6, with medium length blonde hair. She had light green eyes, and freckles. The man was a bit taller, about 6 foot 2. He had dark brown hair, and brown puppy dog eyes. Both gave me a warm smile when I approached. For the life of me, I couldn't recognize him. "Who are you?" I asked. A gentle breeze drifted through the air as the woman said, "My name is Mary Winchester, and this is my husband John."

_John! What was he doing here? He's supposed to be hunting evil sons of bitches not standing here in a freaking meadow._

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least there was one person I knew here, well wherever _here_ is.

"John! What are you doing here? And more importantly where are we?" I blurted out quickly. Both sighed and gave me a sad smile.

John walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, and said, "We need to talk, about everything."

So the next thing I know is that I'm walking close to a stream with flowers at my feet and a warm breeze flowed through my hair, listening to how John had still raised the boys as hunters, and about how Sam left for Stanford. He also went on to tell about how he was one of this demon named Azazel's special children, and they were researching this demon, when a semi truck hit the Impala. In order to save Dean, he sold his soul to the Yellow-Eyed Demon. And this is how he ended up here. On our walk I noticed the changes in scenery, but I was so interested in hearing what John had to say, that I didn't pay much attention. When I looked up I saw my mother and father, along with Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Mary.

I turned to look at John. He smiled and said,

"Welcome to Heaven."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SPN or its characters.**

Camille's POV

_Is this some joke, or am I really in heaven?_ _To be honest, this place doesn't look so bad. Maybe I am in more literally than figuratively. _

John held out his hand, and helped me to my feet, "What's the last thing you remember, Camille?" I brushed myself off, and took in everything before answering.

"I remember fighting with Lucifer, then getting stabbed and suddenly I was in the parking lot in front of the warehouse. After that, I can't remember anything except for waking up here." I tried to locate my memories, but it was too much. I looked at everybody, and they seemed happy, but there was a something I couldn't shake. "Am I really _dead,_" I stopped and a thought occurred to me, "If we're all dead, then Sam and Dean are out on their own! I have to get back to them!" John put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about them, they've grown to be tough, stubborn hunters. They know how to protect themselves." I shook my head, "I didn't want to be here! I want to be with Sam and Dean! They might be tough hunters now, but I can't stand the fact that their all alone!" I yelled angrily. I started pacing and ran a hand through my silky black hair. I looked up and standing about five feet in front of me, was Gabriel. I looked at him nostrils flaring, and yelled, "You're an angel! Do something!"

He smirked at me and said, "Well, sweetheart, a little feisty are we? There's not much I can do, unless you want to be hunted by an entire garrison of angels. Trust me, not as fun as it sounds." A candy bar seemed to manifest out of thin air and appeared in his hand. I walked over to him and slapped it out of his hands. "Do you think this is funny? 'Cuz I sure as hell don't! So unless you want me to go all psycho bitch on you, then you need to do something!" I said slapping him hard across the face.

"Alright, alright! You win, I'll see what I can do. Geez, did you have to slap me that hard?" He asked rubbing his face. I laughed, "Yep, man I didn't even use all my strength you wuss."

Right as I finished my sentence, Michael appeared. I briskly walked over to him. He looked rather tired for an angel, if that's even possible. "What the hell is going on here? Why am I DEAD!" He looked at me and gave me a kicked puppy look.

My heart clenched at his sad expression. Here he was probably having a hell of a lot worse time than I am, and I'm going all raging bitch on him, "Look, Michael I'm, I'm so sorry. You look exhausted and stressed and I'm just adding to that. But in my defense, when you wake up in heaven, you tend to freak a little. I just, just want to go home. I _need _to go home." I pleaded.

"I thought you were dead, Camille! Then I waltz over here and find you in perfect condition! Someone could have warned me. I don't know why or how, but for some reason, God has brought you back."

"So, why? Why would he bring me back if only the same thing will happen to me again? I don't know if you've experienced death, but it's not too fun. I don't think I can handle Lucifer again."

"Camille, you won't have to worry about Lucifer anymore. He fell, and now he's locked in a cage in Hell for all eternity." My mouth dropped open in shock. Talk about being out of the loop.

"Michael, I want to see Sam and Dean, no, I need to. Please." He nodded and disappeared.

**Meanwhile at Singer Salvage**

Dean's POV

Sam and I arrived at Bobby's house around mid-day Tuesday. We were taking a break from hunting and finally relax for a while. I was working on cars with Bobby while Sam was researching. Bobby had offered to let us stay for the remainder of our time off. No matter what, Bobby always had our backs. Hell, he's saved our asses more once. It was a hot day out, so Bobby and I were taking a break and cooling off a little.

**Back in Heaven**

I was saying my goodbyes when Michael reappeared. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, Michael. I'll be okay."

He nodded and put his hand to my forehead and I suddenly found myself at the only place I knew as home: Singer Salvage.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. I heard some rustling from behind the door, and pasted a smile on my face. After all, I would be seeing my family after all these years. Dean answered the door and I walked in ignoring the .45 hand gun that was pointed at me. I turned around when all four of us were in the room. I looked at Sam, Dean, and Bobby and said, "Guess who's back?"


End file.
